


Locked and Loaded

by DaftPunk_DeLorean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Ass to Mouth, Chastity Device, Established Relationship, In which we pretend the events of Civil War never happened, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Past Relationship(s), Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony as Steve and Bucky's plaything, Winter Iron - Freeform, ass eating, attempted fisting, self-indulgent kink, spider gag, tony love, winterironshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftPunk_DeLorean/pseuds/DaftPunk_DeLorean
Summary: In which Steve and Tony invite Bucky to a threesome, Tony has a major kink for orgasm denial and watching two supersoldiers fuck like it's 1939, and everyone is completely happy with how things turn out.“But why?” Bucky asked, licking around the edge of the chastity cage, obviously enjoying making Tony writhe.“I like a challenge,” Tony gasped sarcastically, arching into the touch.“How long have you been locked up?”Tony let his head fall back, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning again when Bucky sucked on the cage, tonguing at Tony’s slit through the gaps in the metal.“Awhile,” Tony panted, and he was really gonna lose his fucking mind.





	Locked and Loaded

Tony waited patiently, determined to put on a good first impression. He and Steve had talked about this over and over, and when Steve texted him that today was the day, Tony nearly tripped himself racing back upstairs to spend the day getting ready.

Which lead him to this moment. Steve was due home at five, and Tony had been waiting since 4:30. He knelt in front of the elevator on a folded towel on the floor, his knees already a little sore. He’d stretched himself earlier, so that he could fill himself with a large, challenging plug. His head was bowed, a spider gag stretching his mouth wide, the prongs digging into his cheeks. It was his favorite, letting his mouth be used, and letting Steve decide how. He’d cuffed his hands behind his back, and a filament of saliva dripped onto his cock, which was locked safely in a gleaming, gold-titanium chastity cage.

He loved the cage. Loved how it made him give up ultimate control, letting him trust Steve to take care of him. He loved that what he shared with Steve allowed him to feel _safe_ enough to give up control. He loved how Steve could just use him for his holes, but even though he could, he never made Tony feel like a throwaway object. He always made Tony feel loved and cherished for devoting himself to Steve, for giving him the gift of control over Tony’s orgasms. And for Tony, it was fun. Not being able to get hard had the ironic effect of keeping him desperately horny at all times, which, when added to the fact that Steve had an insatiable sexual appetite, meant that being locked up was both torturous and exhilarating for Tony. 

The more he thought about what Steve might have planned for him, the hornier Tony got, until he was squirming slightly on his knees, a thread of clear precome dripping from the tip of his caged cock. It was a good kind of painful, the way his body strained against the metal, trying to get hard, but failing over and over. Tony sighed and closed his eyes, already slipping into that pleasantly fuzzy state of mind that he loved so much, where he could let go and always trust that he wouldn’t fall. 

Then the elevator dinged, and Tony straightened, keeping his head down, goosebumps of anticipation skittering over his body. He heard a pair of footsteps, an appreciative hum, then a soft gasp and another pair of footsteps. If Tony could smirk around that gag, he would. 

“Tony, you look beautiful,” Steve said softly, squatting down to Tony’s level and tipping his chin up, kissing his forehead. Tony met his gaze eagerly, the corners of his eyes crinkling, indicating that he would be smiling if he could. Steve just laughed. “Yeah, yeah, I can already hear a sarcastic remark,” Steve teased, grinning and twisting his fingers in Tony’s hair until he gasped and arched. Steve kept his grip, stroking a hand down Tony’s chest to palm Tony’s caged cock, squeezing his balls until he whimpered. 

“Jesus, Steve…” another voice breathed, footsteps following him lightly into the room. Steve released Tony, who sagged with a disappointed moan, but looked up to see Bucky, standing and staring at Tony with his jaw quite literally hanging slack. Tony huffed; a quiet, but clear laugh with an edge of challenge to it. Steve stood, resting a hand on Bucky’s back, guiding him forward. Bucky came close to Tony, hesitantly, then looked at Steve, who furrowed his brow.

“Buck, you sure you’re okay with this? I want everyone to be on the same page here,” Steve said softly, looking worried. Bucky glanced at Tony again, then back at Steve. 

“Is _he_ okay with this?” Bucky stage-whispered, and Steve laughed. 

“Don’t ask me, as him,” he said, and Bucky flushed, but turned to Tony with a huff.

“You sure you’re all right with this, Stark?” he asked, and Tony nodded quickly, holding Bucky’s gaze with a piercing look. Not just to show he meant it, but maybe also because he knew what that look did for Steve, and hoped it would do the same for Bucky. And he was rewarded when Bucky flushed a little redder, stepping a little closer, guided by Steve’s hand at the small of his back.

“So you’re okay if I touch you then?” Bucky murmured, and Tony nodded. “Touch you rough?” Tony nodded again. “What if I fuck Steve?” Tony nodded enthusiastically. That was when Bucky finally smiled, and it was dark and hungry and predatory, just the way Tony had hoped it would be. 

Bucky reached out slowly, stroking his fingers through Tony’s hair, and the moment Tony closed his eyes to enjoy it, Bucky twisted his fingers and made him yelp, yanking his head back. Bucky held it there while he undid his pants and pulled out his half-hard cock. 

“So I could stuff my cock in your mouth and fuck it like you were just a hole to come in?” he asked, his voice growing huskier, and Tony nodded as best he could, holding his tongue out in invitation, making Steve laugh quietly in the background. Bucky took his time, painting Tony’s lips with precome, letting him lick his slit.

“I bet I could piss down your throat right now and you’d let me,” Bucky growled, and Tony held his gaze, hard and defiant. Bucky was challenging him, and Tony challenged him right back, and nodded. He’d hate it, but he’d do it. Bucky had the decency to look genuinely surprised, although his expression melted into a self-satisfied smile as he slid his cock into Tony’s waiting mouth. 

“Mm, nah, I want your mouth clean for when I kiss you later,” he purred, and Tony’s cock immediately surged in its cage, as Bucky began to use him in earnest and Tony imagined what kind of kisser he might be. Steve always described Bucky’s lovemaking as tender and sweet, his face alight with the honeyglows, and Tony always reminded him that Bucky _had_ to be tender and sweet, because Steve was 90 pounds and made of glass. 

But Bucky was different now, and judging by the way he slammed into Tony’s throat without hesitation, he imagined that Bucky was much more likely to fuck the breath out of Steve today than ravish him like a maiden. 

Tony was gasping for air and thoroughly impressed by Bucky’s cock by the time Steve came up behind Bucky, brushing his hair aside to kiss his nape. Bucky closed his eyes and Tony felt him shudder, and goosebumps rushed over his body again when he realized he got to be included, to see two souls who loved each other so much, finally get to unite again. Steve already had a way of making Bucky seem soft, the way he slowed his pace and finally pulled out, slightly breathless and very still as Steve took his time kissing his neck.

“What do you say we move this to the bed, Buck?” Steve breathed against his ear.

“Fuck… Stevie…” Bucky whispered, his hand moving to cup Tony’s cheek. “He gets to come, too?” Steve laughed, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist.

“Of course. Now kiss me properly. It’s been a few decades too long, dollface,” he murmured, turning Bucky in his arms so that Tony had a clear view, and Tony’s breath was taken away by the love that they so obviously both shared. Bucky laughed, tugging Steve close by the waistband.

“That’s supposed to be my line, punk,” he said softly.

“Don’t be a jerk,” Steve whispered, smiling, and finally closed the distance. Tony watched as they kissed, and dammit if it wasn’t one of the most romantic things he’d ever seen. He knew that Steve loved him, just as he loved Bucky. And Tony also knew that Steve’s heart was big enough to love them both, so Tony was able feel genuine happiness for them. He had enough insecurities, but Steve made sure over and over that this wasn’t one of them. Just watching them love each other made Tony feel more loved, especially when they broke apart and immediately pinned him with their gazes, both of them smiling easily in each other’s arms and looking at Tony like he was the world’s most valuable treasure. 

“Your turn,” Steve murmured, and Tony nodded enthusiastically, holding still and bowing his head while Steve unbuckled the gag and removed it. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you two are hot together,” he said, as soon as the gag was gone and he’d stretched his jaw back into place. Steve laughed and cupped Tony’s nape, pulling him into a slow, searing kiss. 

“It was hot because you were here to share it with us,” Steve whispered against his lips, and Tony moaned softly. Then Bucky was there, trading with Steve, and to Tony’s surprise, the first thing Bucky did was kiss Tony’s throat, then jaw, then ear, then breathe warmly across it.

“Thank you, Stark,” Bucky whispered, but before Tony could reply, Bucky was kissing him. It was just how Tony imagined it, but better; hard and demanding, a little desperate, and selfish in such a good way. Tony loved it, and gave as good as he got, so that Bucky was pink and gasping when he pulled away.

“Christ, Stark,” Bucky breathed.

“You’re welcome?” Tony said, panting and grinning.

“Fuck, you really do have a mouth on you, don’t you?” Bucky said, standing, and Tony looked up at him from his knees, still smirking. 

“It’s good for more than just sass,” he said, and Steve laughed.

“All right you two, I’m getting antsy,” he said, and without warning, picked Tony up and threw him over his shoulder. Tony yelped and flailed a moment, his hands still bound and ass still filled with a plug, but he settled into it, laughing when Steve tumbled him onto the bed, crawling over him to kiss him breathless. While he did, Bucky watched and stripped himself naked, then took Steve’s place so Steve could do the same, until Steve wore nothing but the key to Tony’s chastity cage on a thin chain around his neck. 

When Tony’s lips were swollen and pink from the attention, Bucky sat up, straddling Tony’s hips. Tony just gazed at him appreciatively. The arm, the scars, the muscles already covered in a slight sheen of sweat; Bucky was gorgeous and Tony positively salivated. 

Bucky seemed to be soaking Tony up, too. Tony might not be Captain America, but he held his own. Right now his chest and arm muscles were flexed and taut because his wrists were still bound under him, and his stomach was an invitation to be kissed. Bucky ran his hands over Tony’s body, making him moan, tickling him until he squirmed and yelled breathlessly for Steve to intervene, and finally bending to kiss his arc reactor. 

“Guess Stevie’s got a type. Likes his boys with prosthetics, doesn’t he?” Bucky said, waggling his metal fingers. Tony smiled at him smugly.

“Speaking of, I want that metal hand up my ass at some point,” he said, making both Steve and Bucky choke into laughter. Bucky continued his exploration of Tony, kissing him sweetly, biting him roughly, before finally breathing warmly over Tony’s chastity cage.

“Oh god…” Tony moaned softly, arching into Bucky’s lips, craving the humid warmth, anything, any touch at all…

Bucky palmed him, squeezing his balls the way Steve had.

“This is a new thing since WWII,” he commented, playing with the cage to make Tony moan. Steve crawled into bed, laying beside Tony and kissing him, swallowing up his moans. 

“Tony gave me the gift of controlling his orgasms. I decide when he comes now, or if he can even touch himself,” Steve said, then smiled dotingly down at Tony, who only had eyes for him. “He’s a very attentive lover when all he has to focus on is my pleasure,” Steve teased sweetly. Tony snorted.

“But why?” Bucky asked, licking around the edge of the cage, obviously enjoying making Tony writhe. 

“I like a challenge,” Tony gasped sarcastically, arching into the touch.

“How long have you been locked up?”

Tony let his head fall back, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning again when Bucky sucked on the cage, tonguing at Tony’s slit through the gaps in the metal.

“Awhile,” Tony panted, and he was really gonna lose his fucking mind. His cock pressed against the tiny vent holes in the cage, desperate to escape, and Bucky took his time licking and sucking every millimeter of exposed skin, until Tony wanted to cry from frustration, until he couldn’t even focus on kissing Steve back. It was worse than if they’d let him out and teased him, then stuffed him back in the cage without coming. He made a strained noise, and Steve made it worse by sucking a nipple into his mouth and biting hard.

“What’s the matter, Tone?” he murmured, kissing the bruised nipple with a devious little smile. Tony was in constant motion, his hips pinned as Bucky licked and sucked at him fruitlessly, his back arching into Steve’s nibbles, his shoulders bunching as he pulled at the cuffs that kept his hands bound under him.

“Hurts,” he gasped, that same, strained noise in his throat.

“Good hurt or bad hurt?” Steve asked, his lips pausing over Tony’s other nipple. That was a no-brainer for Tony.

“Good! Good,” he was quick to pant. His body blazed with sensation, every nerve aflame, each touch bringing him to the edge and keeping him there, but never going further, no matter what. They could tease him like this for days and he would never come, and the thought made him wild with lust. Even if he tried to work tomorrow, all he would be able to think about was his cock, or better yet, Steve’s cock. In his mouth. His ass. Anywhere, just…

“I’m gonna die…” he moaned, his voice cracking when Bucky squeezed his full, heavy balls and strayed a metal finger near his hole.

“Now don’t go dying on us,” Bucky purred. “Steve promised me you’d be our plaything for the night, and you have no idea how much I’ve been looking forward to fucking him right in front of your pretty face.” Tony caught his breath long enough to smirk.

“Aww, you think I’m pretty. Isn’t that precious-s-ahh!” Tony started, his voice rising into yelp when Bucky’s smile turned vicious and he gave Tony a sharp slap to the balls.

“Mm, I think I like this,” Bucky said approvingly as Tony’s chest heaved, and he crawled up over Tony, trailing kisses and nips, to bite Tony’s bottom lip. “Thing is, I’ve fucked Steve’s ass before. Your ass, on the other hand…” He licked into Tony’s mouth, stealing his breath away. “You think Steve is insatiable? You won’t survive the both of us, I gauran-fucking-tee it.”

“Bring it,” Tony said, pressing into Bucky’s kiss and biting him right back twice as hard, startling a yelp out of Bucky. 

“Hey!” Bucky said, rubbing his lip while Tony grinned deviously up at him, and Bucky began to tickle Tony again until Steve intervened, pushing Bucky off Tony and kissing them both in turns. 

“All right, you two. I’m feeling neglected. I didn’t plan this so I could jerk it into my own hand. C’mere,” he said to Tony, rolling him so he could uncuff Tony’s hands. Tony flopped back, rubbing his wrists, and wanted so bad to palm himself and get any pleasure he could through the cage, but he knew better than that, unless he wanted to earn more time in lockup. Instead, he let his hips grind uselessly into the air, and flushed down to his chest when Bucky pointed it out and teased him with a bite on his hip bone. Tony scowled.

“Why don’t you give it a try then? I’ll make you one myself,” Tony said, and Steve laughed. 

“Mm, what I wouldn’t give to own both your orgasms,” he mused, and Bucky gave him a half-lidded little smile.

“Yeah, Stevie? Is that what gets you going? Used to be all you wanted was my cock, my sweet blond angel, with your little whimpers, and now you’re all big and strong and talking shit,” he said in a mock-dreamy voice. Steve shoved at him playfully, then tossed him the bottle of lube.

“Yeah, well. Maybe things haven’t changed as much as you think,” he said, straddling Tony and brushing their lips together, his ass in the air to make it clear that he wanted Bucky to stretch him open. 

Tony sighed, feeling utterly heavenly. Steve’s warm body braced him in place, his heavy cock occasionally brushing against Tony’s cage, his lips soft and tongue softer. Steve’s soft little noises and shivers as Bucky stretched him made Tony melt, and he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and gripped him close.

“Mmm… does it feel good, beautiful?” he whispered against Steve’s lips when he felt Steve hitch.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, smiling against Tony’s lips. It wasn’t like Steve hadn’t been fucked before, by either Bucky or Tony. But Tony’s sweet words must have done something to make Steve feel special, if the loving look in his eyes was anything to go by. Tony winked at him, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Is he using his metal fingers?” Tony asked softly, and Steve surged forward with a grunt, squeezing his eyes shut. Obviously Bucky heard him.

“Y-yeah,” Steve panted, a breathy laugh on the tail end of it, and Tony kissed his jaw and the parts of his throat that he could reach, letting Steve’s stubble scrape deliciously over his lips.

“God, that’s fucking hot,” he said, and Steve laughed, then surged forward with another grunt.

“C’mon Buck, you know I can take more,” Steve breathed through gritted teeth, then Bucky slapped his ass so that Steve jumped, startled, against Tony.

“You’ll take what I give you,” Bucky purred, and Tony watched hungrily as Steve squeezed his eyes shut, then shot them wide open with a strangled yell and another surge forward. Tony nearly caught fire.

“What happened to all those stories about him and his sweet and gentle lovemaking? Did he used to manhandle you like this when you were a shrimp?” Tony breathed, lifting his head to bite at Steve’s slack lips, only to have Steve smirk against his mouth. 

“Even harder. He must have gone soft, or something,” Steve said, then cried out again, collapsing his full weight on Tony, humping against him desperately while Bucky ruthlessly fucked him open. There was no doubt that Bucky heard Steve’s comment, and was set on proving him wrong. 

Tony could barely breathe under Steve’s weight, but he loved it, savoring the light-headed, weightless ecstasy that enveloped him. Then Bucky slapped Steve’s ass again, the sharp crack echoing in Tony’s ears. 

“Get up. You’re ready,” Bucky said, his voice husky, and Steve pushed himself onto all fours. The bed dipped as Bucky climbed up behind Steve, straddling Tony, and Steve bent to kiss Tony deeply, his ass in the air. But his warm, sweet kiss was abruptly interrupted when Bucky shoved Steve forward a bit. 

“Scoot up,” he said, mischief in his voice. 

“I am up,” Steve said, and Tony moaned softly, knowing where this was going.

“No, scoot up. Over Stark’s face. I want him to have a view while I fuck your ass into next week.”

“Jesus, Buck…” Steve moaned, shifting forward until his knees were planted on either side of Tony’s head, and Tony curled his arms around Steve’s thighs. Tony kissed the tip of Steve’s cock, grinning up at him, loving how flushed and pink Steve was, all the way to his strawberry nipples. 

“It’s gonna be fun babe,” Tony purred, winking, then closed his eyes and made another needy noise when Bucky squeezed his balls again, as he positioned himself behind Steve. 

Tony indeed had the perfect view when Steve leaned down on his elbows, his ass right in Tony’s line of sight. He watched hungrily as Bucky lined his thick cock up raw to Steve’s ass. Before Bucky pushed in, Tony lifted his head to lick at Bucky’s cock, earning him a delightful shudder that trembled through Bucky’s thighs. They were close; inches from Tony, and his whole world became their sight, their scent, watching and wanting, as Bucky fucked Steve right over his face.

It was slow at first, Bucky’s cock disappearing into Steve’s ass and settling there for stretches of seconds, his hips grinding in small circles until Steve whimpered softly for more. Tony took every opportunity to suck at Steve’s balls, to lick at his rim while it was stretched full of Bucky’s cock, and to outright bite at Bucky’s balls with a smirk that he was sure Bucky could sense. That one earned him a stinging slap on the hip, and Tony just bit harder. 

Then Bucky picked up the pace and Tony just stared, not wanting to miss a single moment of penetration, watching as Bucky’s balls slapped Steve’s ass, as Steve’s hole became swollen and slick, listening as Steve’s soft whimpering became breathy moans, and then became strangled, needy yells. He touched everywhere he could, stroking their thighs, reaching up to play with Steve’s nipples, and finally stroking Steve’s cock with both hands, in time with Bucky’s hard pounding.

“Buck! “I’m almost there!” Steve choked out, arching up off the bed, then gasping when Bucky reached around and twisted Steve’s nipple hard with his metal fingers. 

“Don’t you dare. You’re coming in Tony’s mouth when I’m done. Take your hands off, Stark,” he growled, and both Tony and Steve were vocal in their disappointment, searing the air with several “fucks” and a “fuck you” (Tony) to go along with Bucky’s dark laugh. But Tony obeyed, his hips moving fruitlessly as he focused on Steve’s breathless panting and Bucky’s stuttering pace. 

Then Bucky’s balls seemed to tighten and he thrust deep into Steve, grinding his hips against him, and god, it was beautiful. Everything that was happening to Tony was beautiful. Steve thrust his hips back against Bucky’s cock desperately, looking for more, begging him to not stop, but Bucky had already collapsed forward with a deep, quiet moan that surprised Tony in it’s gentleness. 

He lifted his head and kissed Bucky’s balls, licking towards his cock, and then Bucky was pulling out, and his cock was slick with come against Tony’s tongue. He opened his mouth in an invitation, and Bucky took it as such, straightening so he could look down at Tony between his knees, and watch while Tony held his eyes and cleaned his cock. Bucky groaned appreciatively, gripping Steve’s hips hard, and Tony swallowed him down, bathing Bucky’s cock with warmth and wetness until Bucky was soft against his tongue.

Then when Bucky pulled out, Tony instantly buried his face against Steve, licking him clean, tongue-fucking him, tasting all of Bucky. Bucky’s come was thick and bitter, which Tony thought was amusingly apropos given Bucky’s bad attitude, but he took it all, feasting on Steve’s ass like it was the goddamn last supper.

Bucky watched him, and Tony didn’t care, until he felt Bucky moving down, and then felt his goddamn warm mouth against his cage again. Tony’s cock twitched inside, and he moaned against Steve’s mouth. 

“Tony… what…” Steve mumbled, thrusting his ass against Tony’s mouth as if he could come from that alone within seconds, if Bucky would just let him.

“Your asshole boyfriend is teasing me again,” Tony gasped, spreading his thighs as Bucky sucked Tony’s cage and tugged a bit on the plug that still nestled firmly in Tony’s ass. He heard Steve chuckle breathlessly.

“Good,” he said, chuckling again at Tony’s grunt when Bucky pushed Tony’s knees up and began to tug the plug out slowly with his teeth. Then Steve was moving, shifting down a bit. 

“Open up, my darling,” Steve said, and Tony barely caught his should-be-illegal smirk, before Steve wasted no time shoving his cock into Tony’s mouth. He didn’t even start slowly, but fucked Tony’s mouth the way he might fuck his ass; ruthlessly and without restraint. Tony could do barely more than keep his throat open and try to breathe between thrusts, but he was little more than a hole, a receptacle at this point, and Jesus fucking Christ that was so goddamned hot that Tony’s cock might actually break the cage, if he hadn’t made it out of the same gold-titanium alloy as his armors. 

Then he felt the pain-pleasure-pressure of the plug stretching and popping out of him, quickly replaced by two of Bucky’s metal fingers, and Tony was dizzy with his need to come. He fucked himself on Bucky’s fingers, not caring about Bucky’s small laugh. He whimpered around Steve’s cock, and his hips hitched when Bucky pressed a third finger into him. He gripped Steve’s thighs like iron, choking on his cock, and Bucky murmured something to Steve and then Steve was coming, filling Tony’s throat, twitching heavy on his tongue.

He sucked Steve dry, and the moment his limp, twitching cock left Tony’s mouth, he was crying out in need, crying for more, for mercy, his whole body arching off the bed like he was being electrocuted.

“Steve! Buck, please, I need- I need-“ he gasped, Bucky’s hazy grin swimming before him, and he writhed as Steve shuffled behind him, propping Tony up on his lap. Tony gripped Steve’s wrist, but yelled sharply when Steve played roughly with his nipples. Tony thrashed, pulling away, but Steve’s fingers followed and were merciless in their torment.

And the worst (best) part was that there was no end. The two of them had already come, and Tony couldn’t come at all, so he was just their plaything, their amusement for however long they saw fit, teasing and driving him wild with unfulfilled lust and raw desperation. He despaired and surged at the thought, pressing his hips into Bucky’s fingers.

“More…” he panted, sweating and nearly delirious. Bucky obliged with four fingers, and the pain was good, the way it washed over Tony like a blaze. He wanted even more than that, but it would never be enough, caged like this. _“More,”_ he begged again, and cried out sharply when it felt like Bucky’s whole hand tried to force its way into his ass.

“I can’t,” Bucky said with a dark little chuckle, pressing, then withdrawing to Tony’s dismay. “Looks like four fingers is as much as you can take, Stark.”

“Bullshit, I-I can take it, I’m a fucking size queen, Jesus, Mary and Joseph, give me more…” His begging trailed off into a thick mumble of swearing, only heightened when Bucky changed tack and began to finger fuck him hard right into his prostate. Tony shook his head, alternately squeezing his eyes shut or not seeing straight at all.

“Hnng...! Steve! God, I can’t- I- Please, please, I’m begging, I can’t, you have to unlock me, I can’t-“ Tony started, his voice rising into a strained whine when Steve ruthlessly twisted Tony’s nipples.

“Now Tone, you know better than to ask to be let out unless it’s an emergency. That’s going to be-“

“No! God, no, I take it back, please don’t-

“-going to be two more weeks on top of what you’ve already earned.”

“Noooo, please, Steve, fucking- I can’t fucking survive, I need- I-“ Tony babbled, his words devolving into incoherent mumbling as he vibrated apart from his need.

Steve bent double and kissed away every word that spilled from Tony’s mouth, still torturing his nipples, and Tony wanted to die and transcend his body. He was on fire, he was burning away in the presence of God and drowning in need and on the precipice of absolute nirvana and none of it was within his reach and the desperation he felt was undoing him at the cellular level and it never ended and… and… 

Tony had long since lost himself inside his body, a willing slave to his nerve endings, alternately making inarticulate noises in a limp pile, or thrashing wildly, unable to escape and not wanting to. They touched him everywhere, kissing him, moving him bodily, they got hard again and took turns fucking him, over and over again and then again after that. They came on him and teased his caged cock and fucked him again, for hours, their stamina, god, they were insatiable, and Tony was actively crying before they began to slow, tears streaming, and breaths coming in hitching, heaving gasps. He thought he’d been used by Steve before, he thought he’d been teased to the point of delirium before, he thought he could handle what two super-soldiers could give him, could take from him. 

He wasn’t just used up.

They’d completely broken him. 

“Please…” he cried in a soft, gasping whisper. “I can’t, I can’t…” 

“Shhh… it’s okay, Tone, we’re going to take care of you now,” Steve murmured, kissing Tony’s cock cage.

“I can’t…” Tony panted, heart racing, unable to form words and sentences. Unable to be grateful that Steve knew how to read Tony, because Tony sure as fuck couldn’t remember how to say when it was too much.

He fell limp, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his body sticky with sweat and come, his ass and mouth thoroughly used. His body was somehow still miraculously vibrating with desperation, with a need to be touched, to get hard and come, that would continue to amplify almost unbearably, every moment from now until Steve let him out of his cage. Tony would suck Steve’s cock a thousand times in that span, would sit on his cock two thousand times, trying to scratch that itch tirelessly, and would never even come close. But every time would make the itch worse, and god he was such a masochist, he loved it like he loved air.

He was vaguely aware of hands on him. A damp cloth. The sweet touch of lips. Kisses. One on his hip, one on his arc reactor. Many scattered over his face and lips and throat. Whispered encouragements in his ear, from the both of them. A pillow under his head, a blanket over his body that was limp, yet somehow strung tighter than a wire. 

“Tony,” Steve murmured, getting under the cover and pulling Tony close against his side. 

“Mm…” Tony mumbled.

“Tony, can you tell me how you are?”

“M’good….”

He felt Bucky slide in on his other side, and a smile crept to his lips as they wrapped him in arms and legs, warm and tight under the blanket.

“Good,” Bucky murmured, and he took a long moment to tenderly kiss Tony’s shoulder, his collarbone, and the curve of his throat. Tony craned his chin to give him better access, and Steve took the chance to kiss his lips sweetly.

“You were amazing, Tone. You were perfect, so hot…” Steve murmured, and Tony could feel Steve’s cheeks flushing warm.

“Watch it now, you’re going to get bothered again, and I don’t have it in me to do anything else but watch,” Tony mumbled blearily, and Bucky laughed.

“Well lucky for you he has me here, and I haven’t even begun to rip his ass apart,” Bucky assured him with a smirk, and Tony laughed softly.

“Steve, how the hell did you take him like that when you were 90 pounds?” Tony asked, and Steve looked at Bucky with a defiant smile.

“You’re leaving out the part where I gave as good as I got,” Steve quipped, and Bucky laughed ruefully.

“It’s true. His bony little fucking hips left bruises on my ass for a week when I left for training. All the fellas in the showers at boot probably saw and were too polite to ask if my lady beat me,” he said, and Steve shoved lightly at his shoulder. 

“Stop being an asshole,” he said, and Tony laughed this time. 

“No, no, keep being an asshole, I want to hear all the stories about little Steve and his ‘Little Steve-‘ ah-h!” Tony started, ending with a gasp when Steve deviously tugged his cage and tortured his balls. 

“I take it back!” Tony laughed breathlessly, trailing into a soft whine when Bucky’s hand joined Steve’s and they spent many attentive minutes lavishing attention on Tony’s cage. Stroking exposed flesh, massaging his full balls, tugging and pressing and generally keeping his fires stoked into a full blaze, so that he never had a moment to fucking catch his breath.

“You guys… please…” Tony whimpered, and they only eased up a little. 

“Tony,” Bucky said softly, and Tony looked up at him, surprised to see eyes as warm and adoring as Steve’s.

“You didn’t call me Stark,” Tony teased, and Bucky just gave him a crooked smile, endearingly similar to the one Steve game him all the time.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be tender,” Bucky said. Tony arched a brow, but grinned.

“Go on, then,” he said. Bucky dropped his eyes and tucked his long hair behind his ear.

“Thanks. For letting me have Steve again. For letting me have you. And you didn’t even- couldn’t-“ He took a breath and caught Tony’s gaze again. “I don’t know how you did it, all locked up like that,” he spilled out quickly. Tony just smiled at him.

“I wanted it for the both of you, and I wanted- well, I wanted exactly what I got,” Tony murmured, reassuring him that while he was unfulfilled, he was in no way unsatisfied. 

“You really like it?”

“I love it. I told you I’d make you a cage if you want to try it sometime,” he teased, and Bucky just shoved at him, pointing at Steve’s dreamy look once more.

“I swear to god Steve, you’re easier to read than an old rag mag,” Bucky said. Steve masked his blush by kissing Tony again. 

“Hey Tone,” Steve murmured. 

“Hm?” Tony hummed, focusing on sucking Steve’s tongue into his mouth. 

“Would you like Bucky to be here when you get unlocked? Have a little re-do of tonight?” 

Tony pulled back with an eager expression, eyeing them both. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re goddamned right I do,” he breathed, already hungry for it. Steve and Bucky looked so self-satisfied it was almost comical.

“I think we should unlock him real slow, and take turns sucking him until he’s hard, then tease the fuck out of him. I want him on the edge for hours,” Bucky purred, resuming his humid kisses to Tony’s throat, and his lazy teasing of his locked cock.

“And then we should make him come over and over, until his body gives out, then make him come at least ten more times,” Steve murmured, nibbling warmly at Tony’s earlobe, joining Bucky in the lazy cock-teasing. 

Tony whimpered, writhing again. He was so far in over his head that he couldn’t even see the sunlight anymore. Steve slowly spread Tony’s thighs and teased his abused hole, and Tony twisted the blanket in his fists when Steve pressed inside. It was beautiful and torturous, and Tony moaned softly as his skin blazed. He might have said he didn’t have anymore in him, but his sigh was sublime as he succumbed helplessly once more.


End file.
